Known image forming devices allow a user to draw out a drawer component in a substantially horizontal direction in relation to the main body of the image forming device. The drawer component may include multiple image forming units that form images on the surface of a recording medium. The multiple image forming units are detachable from the drawer component so that image forming units can be replaced.
This type of drawer component, however, requires force to be used to draw out the drawer component since the drawer component supports the group of relatively heavy image forming units. Therefore, the main body of the image forming device may tend to incline (or tilt forward) due to the shift in weight when the drawer component is drawn out of the main body of the image forming device.
As the drawer component is drawn out of the main body of the conventional image forming device, the center of gravity of the image forming device moves toward the outside of the main body of the image forming device in a substantially horizontal direction. Accordingly, the entire image forming device may tend to incline or tilt forward due to the forward movement of the center of gravity of the image forming device.
There is some possibility that the same thing (the forward tilt of the image forming device) will happen at a time, not only when a drawer component holding a number of image forming units, but also when any drawer component holding a relatively large and heavy element is drawn out of the main body of the image forming device.